The Lost Get Found
by NoSuchTriangle
Summary: POV of Harry Potter. This is near the end of 5th year. Dumbledore asks Harry to find the horcruxes of Voldemort. In the Room of Requirement, Harry finds something that has been lost for a while.  P.S. Not a Horcrux


POV of Harry Potter. This is near the end of 5th year. Dumbledore asks Harry to find the horcruxes of Voldemort. In the Room of Requirement, Harry finds something that has been lost for a while.

(Disclaimer: Drarry. If you don't like it, then don't read it…? I own nothing. Never have. I live on the street. And I'm not JK Rowling. If I was, then I'd be writing another book. Not fanfiction.)

As I crept into the Room of Requirement, I was just thinking how finding these horcruxes is not a simple task at hand. Especially for a teenager. Suddenly, I heard someone speak:

"Just do it Draco! What are you afraid of?

Make the decisions…you're right. Father would NEVER approve.

This is a mistake.

But what if it isn't? Rise up to the occasion!

You're a MALFOY for Gods sakes!

But…what if he doesn't feel the same way?

If I or he is found out…it would be murder for sure…should I take the risk?"

It was none other than Draco Malfoy, murmuring to himself, while looking at something in the mirror of Erised.

"Er—Malfoy?" I said.

"What do YOU want Potter?" said Draco as he turned and glared at me. I couldn't place what it was…but something in the air felt, different.

"I-I uhh, just was wondering what you're doing in the Room of Requirement."

"If you must know Potter," he said with a smirk on his face, "I come here everyday and

Stand in front of this mirror."

Suddenly his expression became soft and hallow.

"I actually try to find something. Everyday, I try to find something that I've lost of mine." He said wistfully.

"Maybe I could help you!" I suggested.

He then looked at he as though I was stupid. "No. It's nothing the likes of you would understand. What happens here everyday is personal. And I don't need you snooping about to find what it is!"

I soon forgot the task at hand, and honestly wanted to try to find out what was wrong. This man standing in front of me wasn't the Malfoy I knew.

"Malf—Draco. Maybe, just maybe I could understand? It's obviously hurting you, whatever you can't find."

"No. You understand NOTHING! You never will! You can't understand that the person that you have feelings for is supposed to be your enemy. I don't need your pity." He looked so distraught it almost killed me.

"I'm not stupid. I may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. I know how you stare at me during Potions. I know how you try to aggravate me because you envy me and I don't pity you Draco... because I feel the same way."

I think both of us were fairly shocked to hear this news, but at the same time, it was a great relief that we knew we weren't alone. I stepped closer to him, about an inch apart now.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered to him while I reached for his silken blonde hair. "I know you want this. I know it was me you saw in the Mirror of Erised."

Suddenly, Draco stepped back and almost sobbed as he struggled to get out the words,

"How do you know what I want Potter? What if I saw that bloody Granger girl in the mirror?

Oh. Right. Of course I didn't. You already know I didn't.

Gods. Potter, you think you know everything! Well, you caught me! Okay? Are you happy with yourself?

How about that Ginger Weaselette you hang around. Isn't SHE the object of your affection? Because you KNOW I could be ten times the person that little girl could ever be for you. You deserve better."

I sighed deeply. Somehow, I knew he would bring this up.

"Look Draco, she is not the 'object of my affection'. She is Ron's sister and that's all. And, you're all I could ever ask for.

Despite our differences, I've realized, that we're more similar than you think."

It was then; Draco lunged forward and pushed me onto the couch. (Why there's a couch conveniently in the Room of Requirement is beyond me, come to think of it…. there's just a lot of random crap in general here.)

He was attacking me with needy kisses that were long overdue.

A first, I was a bit apprehensive, and then I let myself go. It was the best feeling in the world actually. He had so much emotion and passion in him. Damn. That's a talented tongue. I let out some kind of a moan…I guess. I don't even know. But obviously….we have to work out something between us.

"I, can't believe I just did that." Draco said between pants, trying to get his breathe.

"Well….um….How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like this big weight was just lifted off of me, and like I could fly." He then said with the most beautiful and genuine smile I've ever seen.

"You know something?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, " You're not safe, with me that is...our love isn't a happy ending and it isn't going to be.

All I know is that we have each other. And in this moment I want to savor each second with you because you're worth it."

(A/N: This was originally a smut story…but if you haven't noticed. I'm terrible with intimate scenes. When I try, it just ends up being more humorous than it should be. Sorry! D: I love Drarry. Reviews are nice. I prefer constructive criticism and not destructive cynicism. My Tumblr is .com if you want to contact moi.)


End file.
